Club Penguin Fanon:Sue Policy
Fan fictions tend to get stories about characters that can destroy the universe by blinking, and other overpowered nonsense. The Club Penguin Fanon wiki is not exempt from this. Anything that falls under the Sue category is generally disliked and seen as egotistical - especially if its a user-based character. We at the Club Penguin Fanon wiki, want others to be able to enjoy your work. However, giving characters over-the-top abilities prevents people from enjoying your work, which is why we discourage the sue system; What is the sue system? The sue system regards to the several types a character can fall under. Sues often confuse canon, have no flaws or weaknesses, or in some cases like the Anti Sue, have nothing good about them at all. Mary Sue One of the most well-known types of sues, also known as "Sue", "Marty Stus," "Murray Stus," "Harry Stus," "Gary Stus." "Airy Ooh" (a rarely used unisex) is a term describing a fan fiction character, who is an idealised stand-in for the author. It is also sometimes used to describe any stand-in for the author (whether idealized or not), any idealized character (whether a stand-in for the author or not), or any original character in fan-fiction. An example of a Mary Sue would be; Mary Sue is perfect in every way. She is in control of the USA, able to destroy the universe if need be, and is good at everything she does. She won the heart of Billybob and is currently married to him. Mary Sue articles are usually written unintentionally, so it is obligatory to correct the author and explain his mistake. While Mary Sue articles may seem perfect in every way, they have several disadvantages on this wiki; most people won't bother to roleplay with them, they most likely won't be included in other characters stories, and nobody can enjoy them as much as the author does. This is the main reason why we discourage Mary Sue characters, because as said earlier nobody will be able to enjoy your work. There are some authors however, who deliberately write Mary Sues as a form of parody - this how the term Mary-Sue started. Someone came up with it to parody a Star Trek fanfiction. Canon Sue Canon Sues are very similar to the Mary Sue complex, but in this wiki's case, are directed at characters that are in the game Club Penguin rather than fanmade characters. Usually, a Canon sue has a history, or abilities that is totally different or contradicts the canon intent of a character. They also sometimes have romantic entanglements with other characters the author likes or dislikes (example: G X Dot, Cadence X Rockhopper) even though it may be theoretically true in canon. Making Canon Sues, despite the Mary Sue relative, is allowed. However, its discouraged to make them OP (Over Powered) or have any romantic entanglements with fan or canon characters. If an article becomes a Canon Sue, it must be explicitly said that the information in that article is false compared to the real canon of that character. Romantic Sue Romantic Sues are the idealistic lover for any fan character made in an author's story. They end up extremely pretty in apperance, and will do anything for their love interest. Sometimes Romantic Sues end up becoming tsundere characters, or in violent cases; yandere characters. Generally, Romantic Sues are welcome in the wiki because we have a soft spot for them. However, explicit detail of romance i.e. sexual references is forbidden. If the Romantic Sue article starts to develop into a yandere character, this is also forbidden as yandere characters tend to have a very violent and murderous nature. Anti Sue In an effort to create a character who is not a Mary Sue, an author will sometimes go to an extreme reversal of the typical Mary Sue''traits. ''Anti Sues will often be described with just as much detail as their Mary Sue counterparts; however, the description will usually be one that tells the reader in extreme detail how unbeautiful (or how pretty-but-not-stunngingly beautiful), unpopular, unrich, naive, unoptimistic, etc. the character is. Charlotte Brontë created such a character in Jane Eyre. However, these characters can be just as forced and as overbearing as their prettier Mary Sue counterparts. Giving a character such a negative embodiment will have the same effect with a Mary Sue article; nobody will enjoy them. The irony in an Anti Sue character is obvious; striving hard to not become the thing you hate, but in the end have the same effect. We discourage Anti Sue characters as well as Mary Sue characters. Gary Stu Gary Stus are generally much darker then their Mary Sue counter part. They tend to have a brooding and violent nature. They are very often apathetic and roguish, having no regard for authority or law. Gary Stus will often get away with their transgressions or when they show no remorse when they are punished. Half of the time, Gary Stu characters are ridiculously OP (Over Powered). While they are allowed on this wiki, its discouraged to make them have Mary Sue like tendancies. They can sometimes end up yandere as well, so please avoid extremely detailed and graphic violence in articles. However! Don't let the Sue Policy we have stop you from writing! You are more than welcome, actually, encouraged to write articles with unique twists. The bottom line is; *'Don't make articles that can destroy the universe or are overpowered:' People won't like roleplaying with your character otherwise. Its also most likely that it won't be used in a story someone makes. Its perfectly okay for characters to have powers or abilties, just don't go over the top with them. *'Don't make yandere articles, or articles with graphic violence:' Try to keep things G to PG rated. Some violence is okay, but going into graphic detail about it is not. *'Don't make articles that are extremely negative on themselves:' Making an article that describes a character as ugly, weak, pathetic, stupid, and other negative remarks will yield the same effect as making articles overpowered. Sue Policy